


1/4

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: reyes_d_oriente, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez ha tomado una decisión se niega a volver atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1/4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayu_t @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayu_t+%40LJ).



Hay algo en el organizado caos que lo recibe en el aeropuerto cada vez que regresa a Japón que consigue relajarlo, sin importar la época u hora en la que llegue.

A veces, se pregunta si esa sensación sería aun mayor si tuviese un rostro para buscar en la multitud y si al encontrarlo se sentiría tal como lo hace luego de ganar un partido. Pero no puede responderse, porque simplemente no es así.

No suspira por ello, tampoco piensa en llamar o escribir a alguien —a Oishi, a sus padres— la próxima vez, para avisar del día que cree que será su vuelvo y así cambiar eso.

Porque siempre hay contratiempos que llevan a que termine en el Reino Unido —o en Estados Unidos o en Australia— entrenando junto a algún viejo conocido o incluso de regreso en Alemania, a veces para una revisión de su hombro —"Queremos prevenir cualquier mala sorpresa", insistía su manager— o para llegar a la ciudad indicada antes del próximo torneo y descansar, cosa que no conseguiría durante las horas de vuelo y el cambio de aviones.

Ahora tiene que pensar en sus prioridades y disfrutar —en vez de reflexionar en los "y si..."— las pocas veces en que puede elegir su próximo destino.

Y por eso acomoda las gafas en su rostro y la maleta en su hombro, ignorando en gran parte las miradas de las personas que lo reconocen y sale, dispuesto a descansar, a visitar a su familia, a ver a algún amigo e incluso —si tiene el tiempo para ello— a tener un partido con alguien a quien no ha visto en años.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas...?

La pregunta es casi inocente, pero está seguro de que el resultado no lo será.

Aunque con mover un poco su cabeza es suficiente para que pudiese verlo, siempre sonriendo, rara vez por una buena —al menos para él— razón, no lo hace. Tampoco le contesta, porque sabe que de hacerlo se arrepentirá y no sabrá si tendrá que dar por terminado el entrenamiento del día de inmediato u ordenar vueltas para todos —o al menos para Fuji.

—Fue divertido...

El murmullo consigue inquietarlo —aun más, porque sospecha qué será lo próximo que dirá—, pero mantiene su espalda recta y su mirada al frente, sin perder de vista el partido de práctica que se desarrolla en la cancha, tratando de no pensar en nada más que este.

Pero alguien ríe por lo bajo —y siente como si alguien hubiese notado su desasosiego, pero sabe que simplemente hay alguien más en las cercanías que está más concentrado en algo diferente al juego— y termina aclarando su garganta forzosamente, mas no dice nada.

—Deberíamos repetirlo.

La afirmación consigue que al fin lo observe, maravillado ante la forma en que sol brilla en sus cabellos castaños y como todo palidece en comparación, olvidando por un momento quienes están a su alrededor y qué se supone que debe estar haciendo como el capitán de Seigaku. Pero pronto frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos, negándose a mostrarse avergonzado o distraído o a aceptar que sabe de qué está hablando el prodigio.

Fuji es quien ríe esta vez —suavemente, cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos para disimular el sonido—, sin duda sabiendo que él es quien tiene su atención y la tendrá por lo que resta del día e incluso por más.

— _¿Recuerdas...?_

Bajo el sol de París nadie se lo pregunta —no hay quien lo haga— y así es mejor, porque sí, lo hace, pero en lo único que debe pensar en ese momento es en el oponente al otro lado de la cancha.

* * *

Pero ni esas memorias lo preparan y la muchedumbre, siempre presente en el aeropuerto a cualquier hora, tampoco consigue evitar su estupor cuando lo ve en uno de sus ires y venires.

—¿Tezuka?

A pesar de que la sorpresa al reconocer la voz no es palpable en su rostro, la abruta forma en que se detiene —casi causando que la persona caminando tras él tropiece— la demuestra claramente para quienes sepan observar.

—Fuji. —Su corta respuesta y su tono neutro no hace que la sonrisa del otro mengue, pero esta tampoco se ilumina como antes.

Aun cuando se gira hacia él y lo saluda propiamente, sin caer en cuenta que no están en el mejor lugar para pararse, mucho menos para tener una conversación, su sonrisa sigue siendo totalmente falsa y en eso es lo único en lo que puede pensar en ese instante.

—Tengo prisa —dice Fuji al tiempo que alza un poco su maleta, y en vez de preguntar "¿A dónde?" —y buscar una corta charla, como seguramente alguien más haría en su lugar, a pesar del apremio del momento, el mal sitio y las miradas molestas de otros viajeros— asiente, deseándole buen viaje y despidiéndose en pocas palabras.

Una vez está en un taxi, camino al hotel en el que se quedará para evitarles molestias a sus padres, intenta no pensar en la forma en que los hombros de Fuji parecieron hundirse o cómo apretó sus labios, forzando más que de costumbre su sonrisa.

Ya es tarde para ello.

* * *

Sólo basta una mirada de sus ojos azules para que baje su guardia y olvide dónde están o a dónde se supone que debería dirigirse en ese momento.

Pero a pesar de la forma en que su mente se nubla cuando se apodera de esos sonrientes labios y —¡al fin!— puede recorrer su piel y admirar por sí mismo la suavidad de sus cabellos, está seguro que no hay ningún otro lugar en el que _deba_ estar.

Aunque desea tomar las cosas con calma y saborear el momento, ha esperado demasiado. Y tal vez Fuji lo ha hecho aun más, porque contrario a lo que hace en la cancha no aguarda para sorprenderlo una vez él crea tener el control, ni se limita a responder, y la diferencia entre sus estaturas parece no tener importancia, porque es Fuji quien lo acorrala contra la pared casi de inmediato y quien marca el ritmo con sus caricias y sus besos y sus "Tezuka" dichos como una exigencia y no como un ruego, a pesar de su obvia necesidad, reflejada en su impaciencia y su respiración cada vez más irregular.

Eso no cambia cuando la ropa deja de ser una barrera, ni cuando ambos están en el límite y las palabras entre ellos dejan de tener coherencia y a pesar de su deseo de ganar —siempre y en todo— acepta que no quiere que sea de otra manera.

Después, mientras caminan lado a lado en dirección a sus casas, a paso lento a pesar de que es tarde, Fuji sonríe verdaderamente, como si quisiese comunicarle su alegría al mundo entero y él no puede evitar imitarlo, pero oculta su gesto tras su bufanda.

Como de costumbre, el silencio entre ambos es agradable, pero en cuanto algunos copos de nieve comienzan a caer Fuji no duda en romperlo.

—Está nevando. —Esas palabras son redundantes, pero sirven de señal para detenerse poco antes del punto en el que deben separarse.

En su quietud el mundo parece haberse detenido por ellos y por un momento nada más importa.

Pero en realidad todo continúa, las personas caminan con prisa —buscando y comprando regalos de tienda en tienda, corriendo a encontrarse con su pareja o con sus amigos— y ya no están lado a lado, dejando que sus manos se rocen por segundos mientras siguen su camino.

Y aunque la cantidad de nieve que cae en Tokyo no es comparable con la que cae en Berlín, y pese a que intenta no pensar más en ello, su mente sigue regresando —y añorando— a ese entonces.

De haber preguntado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, de haber inquirido sobre el rumbo o por la razón del viaje —o incluso, de haber averiguado con alguien más—, quizás habría estado preparado en el remoto caso de que lo volviese a ver de esa manera u otra.

No obstante él no es Inui —y nunca ha demostrado su interés de esa manera— y aunque nunca se descuida, no sabe qué decir o qué hacer mientras ve cómo Fuji se sienta casi a su lado, siendo separados únicamente por el pasillo.

Fuji, por su parte, es un genio donde sea y lo demuestra al mostrarse imperturbable, sonriendo como si no estuviese sorprendido y saludando de inmediato con notoria parsimonia.

—Así que ya regresas... —dice en algún momento poco después del despegue, apenas alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar sin problemas y no molestar a los demás pasajeros.

—Sí. —Su respuesta ante el superfluo comentario es automática y obviamente no permite que consigan formar una conversación, por lo que se obliga a añadir en un tono menos cortante pero calmo—: Por dos semanas.

Es raro que sus estadías sean más extensas, pero por primera vez nota que tan cortas son, todo por la forma en que Fuji aprieta sus labios y aparta su mirada por un momento, antes de volver a sonreír falsamente.

—Veo —dice en un suspiro y así muere la conversación.

* * *

Entre ellos no hay promesas.

Después de la graduación, celebran por las metas conseguidas junto a los demás durante el año, intercambian algunas palabras —nada serio, nada sobre el futuro, nada sobre _ellos_ — como si fuese un día cualquiera y no el último y al final sólo dicen "adiós", aun cuando saben que hay otra —otras— palabras que pueden cambiarlo todo.

Pero las decisiones ya han sido tomadas y él no está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios; tampoco está dispuesto a cambiar las cosas expresando lo que nunca ha necesitado decir y no se atreve a preguntar si Fuji está dispuesto a esperar.

Y eso no ha cambiado.

Aunque sabe que no debe, pasa todo el vuelo observándolo de hito e hito, pero Fuji ignora su mirada en vez de responderla, no hace nada para darle el empujón necesario para que haga _algo_ y cuando al fin aterrizan y lo vuelve a encarar, no deja de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando se despiden.

—Adiós, Tezuka. —Su todo es definitivo y le impide decir algo diferente, por lo que al final no puede hacer más que verlo partir y en el fondo agradece esa falta de opciones.

Porque no existe una verdadera forma de regresar y aun ahora —a pesar de añora, desea y, aunque no quiere hacerlo, sigue preguntándose "y si..."— no sabe si eso es lo que realmente quiere.

Por eso espera a perder a Fuji de vista y prosigue su rutina, volviendo a relajarse en el ambiente ajetreado, ignorando algunas miradas y continuando. Porque eso es lo que ha decidido.


End file.
